


Maybe there is a happy ending after all

by McKinnaTheBlogger



Series: Not Everyone Has A Happy Ending [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, One Direction (Mentioned), five seconds of summer
Genre: Children, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, criminal minds - Freeform, five seconds of summer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKinnaTheBlogger/pseuds/McKinnaTheBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh erm wow. Book 2 and chapter 3 already? Wow. This is doing better on here than on wattpad. <br/>Follow me on Wattpad @McKinnaBelle? I'll follow you back.<br/>*pinky promise*</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sierra's POV**

I'm finally in college.It's everything I thought it would be. Michael didn't even ask what I was going to be. I don't know if it hasn't crossed his mind, he doesn't care or he just want's to be surprised. College is a big deal to me. I feel like I'd be making Mom proud. Like I would be the good daughter she always wanted me to be. She'd always wanted me to go to college. My phone rings pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey babe"

I live on campus so we don't get to see each other much. Other than on holidays.

"Hey, how's Sydney?" I ask. My roomate Lacey looks up. I haven't told her much about me in the last few months I've been here.

"She's fine. Misses you. Even Ash can't calm her down like you could."

"Aw, I miss her too. How's my other baby?" I ask.

"She's fine. She misses you. She asks where you are about twice a week. We all miss you"

I hear shuffling around and then a door shuts.

"But really I miss you in bed." His voice has dropped dangerously low and suductive.

"Michael Gordon Clifford! Your mother never raised you to be so lewd!"

Lacey's head snaps up from her homework. I should be doing mine, not flirting with Michael. I forgot she was a fan.

"Are you alone?" He asks. I hear more shuffling.

"No babe. Laceymy roommates in the room"

Her head snaps up again.

"Dammit."

"Michael, you know if I was there I would."

" I know. It's just that I miss you. Like a lot. I'll see you in two weeks for Christmas Right?"

"Yeah. I'll be home. "

"Alright. I love you. Later send me nudes? I need a good wank"

"Okay. Nudes Later. Gotcha. I love you too."

We hang up and as soon as I put my phone down on the table Lacey turns to me.

"Michael Gordon Clifford?" She squeals in her american accent.

"Yeah... My boyfriend." I answer not amused.

"Your dating Michael Clifford."

"Yeah. " I say as I return to my bed to finish this term paper.

"Well that's cool. "

I guess she notices my name on my notebook beside me because she gasps.

"Your Sierra Manson!?"

"Yeah.... Sierra M. It was on the roommates list"

"Oh my god. You're right."

"Yeah. I think I know my name"

"Wait you said Sydney and your other baby?"

"Yeah. I have two daughters. Scarlett and Sydney"

"Sierra, Scarlett and Sydney. Clever. "

"That's not even the best part. I'm Serena Sierra.. Scarlett's Scarlett Sienna. and Sydneys' Sydney Serenity."

"That's funny."

"Yeah. "

"So isn't Scarlett Luke's?"

"Yeah. Sydney is Michaels."

"How does he like having his half daughter being the daughter of his best friend?"

"It doesn't bother him"

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm tired. "

"Same. Plus it's getting late. Curfew is in 10 minutes. The wardens gonna come around in a little while. "

"Yeah we need to get to bed. "

"Yeah."

We lay down for bed and sleep through the night.

**2 weeks later**

As I walk through the front door, I'm attacked in a giant bear hug from 5 different people. 

"Guys, I cannnot breathe. " I gasp out. 

They all release me except for Scarlet. Scarlet's three now. I drove back for her birthday a month ago. I managed to talk the campus police into letting me off campus. 

"I missed you Mommy." Scarlet tels me, squeezing my legs to emphazise her point. Since I'm in heels, she barely reaches my thighs.

"I missed you too Baby" I tell her as I reach down to pick her up and balancing her on right hip, I shut the door with my other. I then join the guys and Sydney in the living room. Sitting in 'MY' recliner with Scarlet, I'm bombbarded with question about what colleges like. Since none of them finished highschool (Except for Luke) (JUST PRETEND DAMMIT) they wouldn't know. 

"How many classes are you taking?" Ashton inquires.

"8"

"A day?" He seems shocked. 

"Yeah, In a day. "

"What classes are they?" 

"All psychology related" (YES I RESEARCHED THIS)

"And you like never get tired of them?"

"Not really. I mean.... It's actually quite simple. It's an easy thing for me to understand. Like how the mind works."

"You mean it's fun?"

"Yeah, It's fun. Eventually I'll have to go through the FBI-" I'm cut off by Michael. 

"FBI? When were you going to tell me this?" He yells.

"When were you going to ask!" It's not a question, I'm pissed off and he know's it. It's his fault. He hasn't shown any intrest in me for over 2 weeks. The other guys sensing this isn't the best time left the room. Luke left Scarlet though. I don't think he thinks she knows what's going on. It's probably a better thing if she doesn't. 

"I didn't think I needed too. I thought you'd tell me!"

"I wanted you to ask not me have to tell you. Dammit Michael, When are you going to act like an adult?"

"Me an adult? That's funny as fuck, because until you wanted to go to college you didn't either. Dammit Sierra when are you going to realize sleeping with everyone isn't okay? You can't have a child with every member of the fucking band and we be okay with it. "

"You're so condesending. I haven't had a child with all of the band members. Dammit, I had a baby with you because I though I loved you. Like I actually loved you. This was a mistake. Coming home. I shouldn't have."

He opens his mouth but closes it. I get up taking Scarlet with me after I kick off my heels so I can walk faster than him, quickly walking up the stairs to Scarlet's room, I shut and lock the door behind me. I sit down on her bed. Sitting her beside me, the tears start to fall. 

"Mommy? What's wrong?" She's concerned. Over me. I'm her mother, why can't I be strong for her?

"Nothing, It's just he's being a jerk."

"Michael?"

"Yeah, He doesn't understand what I'm doing for you and your half sister, she's your sister, You just have different Daddy's."

"what are you doing?"

"Trying to get a job"

"Mommy" I look up to see her holding out her arms. She want's to hug me.

I hug her and she hugs me back. I hear the knob on the door jiggling. 

"Sierra!" It's Ashton. 

"What!" I snap. 

"I-" He stops suddenly.

"What? " He's arguing with someone. I can't hear them though. 

"Well guess what. " Ashton pauses. Hes waiting for the other to ask what. 

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT MICHAEL!"


	2. Chapters

**Micheal's pov**

"Sierra come on! Open the fucking door!"

She doesn't answer me. I hear her talking to Scarlet.

"Sierrrra Pleaseeeeeeee? I'm sooooo sorrrrry" I plead.

"Go the fuck away Michael. I don't want to talk to you."

**Sierras pov**

"Sierra come on! Open the fucking door!"

I don't answer. There's no point.

"Sierrrra Pleaseeeeeeee? I'm sooooo sorrrrry"

"Go the fuck away Michael. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please? I'm sorry dammit!"

"Cussing at me isn't making it better Michael. Go the fuck away dammit"

I hear his footsteps walking away.

"Sierra? Can I come in?" It's Luke.

"Are you alone? Or are you playing me for Michael" I ask bitterly.

"It's me and Cal. He's gonna take Scarlet to the park so we can talk. Is that ok?"

I get up so I can go open the door. Bringing Scarlet with me I throw open the door. I'm so pissed off I can't think straight.

"C'mon Scar. Let's go to the park!" Calum's bribing Scarlet. But she agrees anyways.

As they walk down the stairs, I leave the door and walk to sit on her bed.

Luke follows after he shuts the door and locks it. He knows I don't want Michael in here.

"What's going on with you and Mike?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem happy I'm going to college"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't fucking know. Maybe he doesn't care! "

"I'm sure he cares Sierra, Maybe hes just not thrilled about the possibility of you getting killed on the job?"

"Whatever. Make excuses for him... It doesn't change anything. "

"Sierra, Can I ask you something?"

My mood softens.

"Yeah, anything"

"How did you know for sure you weren't lesbian? Like that you still wanted a guy?"

"Are you having another sexuality crisis Luke?"

I'm not joking with him but he takes it that way.

"I knew this was a bad idea just never mind,"

"Luke, look I'm sorry. Are you confused?"

"I love Ashton but I don't know if I'm gay"

"Oh,"

"Can I kiss you?"

I sit there for a moment, confused. Michael doesn't have to know. Does he?

"Yeah," I breathe out.

As soon as the word leaves my lip he takes action. His lips are on mine. Roughly kissing me he starts pushing me back so that he can be on top. His hands are gripping my hips roughly. That's sure to leave bruises and Michael will question me about them, but I don't care at this moment of time. This is wrong. But it feels so good. My legs are wrapped firmly around his hips, pulling him against my pelvis, so that I can roughly grind against his zipper. A moan escapes and he's biting my lip. My hands are tugging at his hair roughly. A growl escapes his throat. His lips trail down my jaw to my neck.

"No marks Luke" I manage to get out between pants.

He doesn't listen and sucks a mark where he know's my hair will cover it. He pulls away, blue eyes blown with lust, pink lips swollen and hair disheveled. We're both panting. He dips down to mouth at my collarbone, but soon his lips trail down to the line where my breasts are pushed up from the push up bra set I'm wearing, which is showing where my tank tops slipping down, due to his rough hands gripping my hips. Sucking multiple bruises in he growls. What's with him?

"Shouldn't have cheated on you. Could've had this to myself. Instead of having to watch Michael with his hands all over you all day" He says against my skin. He bites down making me cry out. It hurts but in a good way. He tugs at the tank top I'm wearing. I sit up so he can take it off of me. Throwing it across the room he takes a moment to admire what's in front of him. Then he starts leaving lovebites (can i even call them that?) from my collarbone to my hip bone. He takes time on my hip bone. Liters it with lovebites, biting down harder he milks a cry from my throat. It hurts, a lot. He's hard. I can feel him against my calve.

He fingers the button on my jeans. I can't think straight. Everythings hazy. He glances up at me for comformation. I guess he sees it in my eyes because he then unbuttons and unzippes my jeans and pulls them down. He throws them across the room. They land with a small thud. He mouthes over the black lace covering me. A moan slips out.

A harsh knocks sound against the door.

"Sierra?" I can't focus on the sound of the voice. His tongues in me.

"Sierra?" It breaks through. It's Michael.

"What?!"

"Ashton can't find Luke. Is he with you?"

"No! He went out for a while. "

"Oh. Can I come in?"

Oh shit!

"No. I'm still mad at you."

Luke isn't making this easy. My voices cracks in a silent moan.

"Okay." His footsteps start walking away.

A moan slips from my lips as Luke flicks his tongue just right. And then all I see is stars. He laps greedily at me.

He sits back and lets me catch my breath.

"You still taste good."

He leans down to kiss me and shoves his tongue in my mouth. He tastes like me. At least I assume that's what I taste like. He pulls away shortly.

"Do you need me to sort you out?" I ask refering to his hard on.

"Nah, Give it a minute. It'll go down."

We sit there for a minute to calm our breathing down and for Luke to calm his hard on down.

Once my breathing calms enough I get up to go claim my jeans from across the room.

Once I have my jeans on, I look at Luke.

"Michael thinks you're not home so you need to sneak out the window, and get in the car and out slamming the door. So they think you just got back. Fix your hair while your in the car. "

He nods and starts toward the window. He opens it and climbs out. I shut it behind him. Once I know I'm calmed and my breath is at a normal rate and I look presentable. I walk out and down the hall to my room so I can take a shower.

After my shower, I'm dressed in one of Michael's band shirts and some of my shorts. I walk out to the living room where I think Michael, Ash Cal, and the girls are. I walk in the living room siting in my recliner, Scarlet gets up and walks over to me. I let her climb in the chair with me and rocking us, she leans against me. She tells me about the new Adventure Time. She explains how she thinks Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are dating, which surprises me. Soon enough she's asleep with her head in my lap, my hands stroking through her dirty blonde hair. The perfect shade to match both mine and Luke's. Somehow I think me and Luke are raising her just fine. Somehow in this defunctional band, my daughter will turn out just fine.

I don't think she's noticed that me and her father aren't together. If she has I don't think she cares. Shortly after Scarlet falls asleep Luke walks through the door. He's calmed and he's not hard anymore. So that's a plus.

"Hey babe. Why have you been?" Ashton asks.

"Was visiting a friend" His reply is short.

He walks up stairs and shortly after a door slams making me and Scarlet jump. Scarlet instantly starts crying. I try calming her to get her to go back to sleep, but nothing is calming her.

"Oh my god, Shut uppppp" I sigh.

"This is why some people shouldn't be parents" Calum sneers.

Both Michael and Ashton send him a pointed look.

"She can't help it if she's tired of fussy babies." Ashton says pointedly.

"I'm just saying certain people aren't qualified to become parents."

"And I'm just saying you should shut up." I retort.

He doesn't reply. He doesn't need too. He got the hint.

Personally I think Calum just tries to irk me. He has to do it on purpose. He has to still be jealous over that time I was fucking pregnant and walked in on him jacking off.

Michael doesn't know about that. I should feel bad about letting Luke eat me out like that, but I don't. Michael and Luke are two different people. I feel like I should be at least guilty but I'm not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh erm wow. Book 2 and chapter 3 already? Wow. This is doing better on here than on wattpad.   
> Follow me on Wattpad @McKinnaBelle? I'll follow you back.  
> *pinky promise*

**Sierra's POV**

Michael found out. He figured it out and just asked me and Luke about it. He wasn't as pissed as I thought he was going to be. He wasn't as pissed off mainly according to him 'You and him didn't fuck so it's okay to a certain extent. It was just oral. I'm not thrilled he was nose deep in your pussy but I'm okay' He still didn't like it though.

However I'm in college, I should be able to think for myself. Right? Why would I go and cheat on the best boyfriend I've had? Am I just that stupid? I'd like to give myself credit to be smarter than this. However I am getting through college to do something for me and the girls. I won't need Luke to pay child support on Scarlet. However I don't think him not being there for her was going to be an issue.

He would've supported her regardless. I know he would of. Just because me and him were having relationship issues, it wouldn't have been a problem. He loves Scarlet. Deep down I think he loves me too, just not as much as Ash. Which I wouldn't expect. I gave him a child. You will always have a thing for someone who gives you a child. It's just how your emotions work. I know I still love him, but he's my past. Michael's my future.

Michael eventually came around to the whole me being in the FBI thing. I don't think he cares anymore. As long as I'm doing something that I want to do. 

 

**8 year's and 4 months later** **Michael's POV**

I wait on the couch for my wife to return from Texas from the newest case. She'd been called in after 1 am. Saying it was an emergency.

Scarlet's 12 and in the sixth year. Sydney's 9 and in the fourth year. Gemma Love , our 5 year old is just starting school and our youngest two (They were twins and weren't expected) Augustus Nathaniel and Oliver Kade are just turning 3. Harry and Louis agreed to watch them for me. Sierra doesn't know I'm home. I told her I was going to the club with the guys.

I hear the door knob jiggle signaling that she's unlocking the door. She clearly hears a door creak because I can hear her slowly stepping so her heels don't make any noise. She peers through the door gun in hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Is the first thing she says to me.

"I stayed home. I didn't think you'd pull a gun on me." I let out a laugh

"Michael, this isn't funny. I was scared. This week's been hell. First one of the guys on the team is kidnapped and I have a gun to my head, because I didn't listen to orders and went in to save him. Then I have to kill a guy." She's sobbing into my chest, soaking my tee shirt but I don't care.

"Calm down Si, Your fine. I promise. You killed him, He can't come after you anymore."

"I think I just broke code by telling you all of this. "

"Not like they'll know."

There's a knock on the door just then.

**Sierra's POV**

I get up to go take a bath just as there is a knock on the door.

Michael tells me he'll get it. So I continue up the stairs. I get a quick shower. Dressing in my 'Punk Rock' crop top with a black tank and my skull pajama pants, I slip on my skull slippers and just as I'm about to walk downstairs I notice my keys to my Challenger weren't on the key hook in our room. What the hell?

I walk down the stairs and turn the corner to walk into the living room.

"Michael! Where the hell are my keys to 'MY' Challenger?" I'm sort of mad. At least he'll think I'm mad.

As soon as I walk into the living room I notice that Garcia and Morgan are sitting on my couch.

Michael and I packed the kids up and moved them to Virginia. So seeing them on my couch isn't exactly a surprise.

"Garcia? Morgan? What the hell are you doing on my couch?"

"Nice pajama's " Morgans snickers.

Garcia shoot's him a look.

"Why are you here?" I ask again.

"I brought Vodka. That's why" Garcia laughs.

"Michael, go get some of the good glasses?"

He nods and gets up.

"That's Him?" Garcia looks shocked.

"Him who?" Morgan's confused.

"Her husband" Garcia hisses back.

Morgan's shocked.

"Sierra's married? Since when? "

" Since 8 years. Shut up!" Comes my answer.

**Michael's POV**

"Since 8 years. Shut up!" Is Sierra's answer.

I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I am.

"Oh really 8 years? Me and Derek have only been together for a couple months. How'd you two meet?"

"That's actually a funny story. Keep in mind this was forever ago.I was 17 when I was touring with this boyband I had been put in. Among being in a band I was a bit of a slut according to some band members (Her and Zayn still aren't talking 10 years later), I'd slept with his band member one night and ended up getting pregnant. With my first child. Scarlet. Later I had a major fight with two of my band members and quit. I ended up staying with the father of my first but later we broke up and I started dating Michael. Shortly after I got pregnant with Sydney my second child. Then 8 years ago, on my birthday he proposed and we've had children since then"

"How many does that put you at now? " Garcia? sounds interested. Like really interested.

"5 I think.. Lost count a long time ago. " She laughs which means she's not serious.

"Why'd you have so many? Why didn't you tell anyone that you had kids?"

"I wanted them. I hadn't needed too yet."

At that moment I decide to come back in the room, with the square glasses. Their the ones Sierra likes to drink vodka from.

I hand them over to her, and Garcia? fills the glasses.

We each pick them up but Sierra hesitates. I know what she's doing.

Today's shaken her up. I can feel it. The tension is suffocating. She's hiding something. She raises the glass to her lips but she doesn't take a sip. What's she doing? I haven't seen this since she was hiding the third pregnancy from the guys, because she thought they'd have a fit. They didn't when she told them.

"Garcia?"

"Yeah sweet heart?" She answers Sierra.

"Do you think JJ is still up?"

"Probably." Garcia nods.

Sierra grabs her phone off the living room table and walks out the room shortly after I hear a door slam.

*Time skip cause I'm lazy lol*

It's been around 20 minutes when Sierra walks back downstairs, but shes changed clothes.

She's in black skinny jeans, Jeffery Campbell's and a band tee with a heavy coat and one my beanies.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. I'm going to JJ's. I need to talk to her" She tells us. She slips her phone in her coat pocket and grabs her Challengers keys off the table.

**JJ's POV**

I hear the roar of a car and look out the window to see Manson/Clifford getting out of the car.

I open the front door for her. Aaron comes up behind me.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Manson want's to talk. She's upset don't say anything to upset her further."

Manson enters the door.

"Thanks for letting me come over JJ. " She pauses and notices Aaron. "Sir." She's nervous and her voice cracks.

We lead her into the living room and sit opposite of her on the couch.

"What's going on Sierra? We know you're upset"

"I'm pregnant. I'm scared of what Michael's going to think. I told him it wouldn't happen again. "

She's stressing out. A lot. She's scratching at her wrists. Her behavior is hinting at a covered secret from her teenage years.

"Sierra" She looks up.

"Let me see your wrists" My voice is soothing but she still panic's.

"JJ" she pleads.

"Who's Michael?" I change the subject. She's uncomfortable.

"My husband"

"How long have you been married to him?"

"8 years"

"Do you have children?"

She's looking more panicked now.

"JJ, What is this about?"

"Do you have children?" I try again.

"5"

Aaron and I share a look.

"How old are they?"

"12, 9 , 5, and the twins are 3"

"Why are you scared of what he'll say when you tell him you're pregnant? Does he hit you?"

"What never! " Her tone is defensive.

"Sierra, calm down. I didn't mean it like that"

"He would never hit me. He loves me."

"Why don't you want him to know you're pregnant?"

"He's gonna assume it's not his. We haven't -"

She cuts the sentence off abruptly.

"You haven't had sex in a while?" I try.

She shakes her head, and scratches at her wrist again.

"He'll think it's someone else. We haven't had sex in a while. I've been busy as the BAU"

"Sierra, calm down. It's been 8 years since he decided to marry you. He won't assume anything"

"Yes he will. Because I was with him and I let Luke do things. Before he proposed." She starts crying. I move to embrace her in a hug.

"Does he know? "

She nods.

"Did he forgive you? Have you er had sex with Luke?"

"Yes and no never!"

"Sierra.. Let me see your wrist."

"No. JJ please. He'll find out again. I promised him I wouldn't. I didn't."

"Sierra, Please."

She holds out her wrist. I see the harsh scratches and faded scars.Aaron goes to touch her and she flinches.

"Sierra, do you cut?"

"No. Not for years"

"Were you abused?"

"By Michael? No"

"Any other male"

"My dad when I was really young and my ex boyfriend."

"Are you okay?"

"No"

She's still crying and she's not comfortable in this house. Or maybe it's because Aaron's in here.

"Sierra. Breathe. Keep the baby in mind. You don't want to hurt the baby right?"

"No I would never hurt it. I love it."

"What are you're babies names? What do they like to do? What's their favorite color?"

"Scarlet's my oldest. She likes math. And hot pink. She's Luke's. Sydney's Mine and Micheal's. She likes to sing. Purple. Gemma, likes barbies and hot pink. Augustus is into peek a boo. and favors blue. Oliver is such a momma's boy. Never leaves my side. Like's green. Like my eyes. He likes my eyes. "

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes"

"Did you see them while you were home?"

"Michael sent them to Luke's and Ashton's. Their married. Have a little girl of their own. They asked me to be their surrogate. I carried her for them. "

"Why are they with Luke and Ashton?"

"Michael wanted to have sex, but I didn't want to. I'm sore"

"On a scale from one to ten. How stressed are you?"

" 10"

"You want me to drive you home?"

She shakes her head.

"Sierra. Do you want me to call Michael for you? I won't tell him. "

"You promise?"

"Yes of course."

She hands me her phone.

I find his number in her contacts. I press the call button.

"Sierra? Are you okay? You've been gone for over an hour?"

"Hello, I'm JJ. I work with Sierra. Are you Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Sierra's not in the best of condition's to drive right now. Do you mind picking her up? You can pick her car up tomorrow, Or I can drop it off at your house tomorrow?"

"Uh, that won't be necessary. Garcia said she'll come with me to pick Sierra up."

"Okay. Garcia knows my address. See you in a while"

we hang up.

"Sierra is there anything at all we don't know about you?"

"I was in a band a .long time ago. Or maybe two bands. I'm not sure anymore. I was touring with a boy band from England. I'm British not American. Clearly. you can hear the accent. "

"Actually you sound Australian" Aaron interrupts her.

" I was apart of it. Band issues arose. I got pregnant with Scarlet. I dated Luke for a while. Broke up with him for Michael. Three years later I'm pregnant again. Sydney's born. I think I'm apart of Michaels band. I played guitar for them. I Sung with 'em for a while. God I miss that. I went to college after Sydney was born. Sydney was born in Sydney Australia actually. Michael and I had so much fun naming her. Me and Michael got married. Had a few kids during the time I was in college. I joined the BAU. Michael got made. He doesn't want me in the FBI, Oh well. One of us has to pay the bills. "

There's a knock on the door. Aaron gets up to go answer it.

I can hear them talking and Garcia and Michael? walk into the living room.

"Sierra? C'mon. Let's go home. The kids are waiting on you."

"My babies are home? WHO ARE THEY WITH!?" Panic sets in.

"Calm down. Morgan's with them" Garcia backs him up.

Sierra gets up and walks over to Michael? and he embraces her. Garcia manages to get the car keys out of Sierra's pocket.

"Thank you for whatever her problem she had to talk to you was about. Also thanks for calling me and not letting her drive home" Michael thanks us.

"Michael, I'm fucking right here."

"Sshh your children are waiting on you."

"Their your's too you know."

He thanks us again and their leaving.

I see Garcia walk over to the white Challenger with black racing stripes that are outlined in baby pink and she gets in and starts it. Moment's after Michael's pulled out the driveway she follows. Aaron comes up behind me.

"That was not what I was expecting," He comments.

"Did you know she was married?"

"No. She has a ring on her ring finger though. How didn't we know. Clifford's his last name?"

"Yeah. We should Google him. "

"That's a good idea." I comment going to grab my laptop from the kitchen counter where I left it.

Typing in his name, I learn he liked to dye his hair a lot when he was in a band. Five Seconds Of Summer or 5SOS.

It pulls up pictures of him and Sierra posing on red carpets. They've had quite a life before moving to Virginia.

She's clothed in designer dresses on every red carpet, but the pictures that the paparazzi took of her are usually her in normal jeans and band tanks or tees. She almost always has one of her children with her.

I see her posed with the entire band, and their all standing closer than they needed to be. 

"What did she say the boys who were watching her kids names were?"

"Uh Luke and Ashton." Aaron answers.

I click on their names.

Their gay for each other. Luke and Sierra dated a long time ago. She's pictured dropping the kids off and Luke answering the door. Their pictured hugging and around town together.

She's pregnant with a sixth child. When is she going to stop? Why does she think Michael will be mad and assume it's not his?

"Maybe we should Google her?" Aaron suggests from his spot of looking over my shoulder.

I type in her name. Maiden and married.

It pulls up the most recent things. Her joining the FBI kind of thing. How they know that I don't know.

She's seen walking into the BAU. Seen in combat. There's pictures of her with the entire team. Especially pictures of her talking to Reid. Seems as though she has a soft spot for him.

I try not to pry into my teammates personal lives, but this is important. I feel like shes hiding something. The last time a member of the team was in too deep, it was Aaron and he lost Haley and almost losing Jack.

**Sierra's POV*

The car ride home is mostly silent aside from Michael demanding to know what that was about.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asks.

"Yeah" I decide to go ahead and be honest. Talking to JJ made me feel better. Maybe he won't assume things and just listen to me. Ha. This is Michael Clifford.

"Why?"

"It's not the right time for you to find out."

"Does JJ know?"

"Yes"

"What about the guy?"

"Hotchner?"

"I assume that's him."

"Yeah he knows."

"But you can't tell me?"

"It's not the right time Michael. Can't you try to understand?"

"I just want to know dammit. The last time you shut down like this is when Italy died. Sierra, none of us want that to happen again. Please just tell me and be open about it. I swear I won't panic or overreact. Or have a negative reaction to whatever is going on. I promise."

I take a moment to consider my options. What choice do I have? He's my husband, I'm not suppose to keep things from him.

"I'm pregnant"

He swerves a little.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"How long?"

"Around 2 or three months"

"When were you going to tell me? "

"When the time was right"

"How long have you known?"

"A couple days. "

"You promise it's only been a couple of days?"

"Of course"

We pull into the driveway and walk up the steps. He takes the time to kiss me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me another baby."

I'm stunned. He wanted another?  
He could've just said that he wanted another and we could've talked it out. I haven't really thought about having another.

I mean isn't 5 enough?   
I love every one of them don't get me wrong. It's just 5 is kind of a handful. We've already had to get a suburban. Like the ones we drive at work.

It's white and has stickers on the back windows where Scarlet added 'Mum I'm punk rock I have to have glittery stickers on my SIDE'. To which I responded with this is your fault Michael. To which he responded with a shrug and kept playing with the twins.

It's a shock that he wants another I guess. I didn't expect him to be so okay with it. I guess Monday ill tell the team.

I'm standing outside in the snow, thinking. Garcia pulls up in my challenger after a few minutes.

"Sweet pea, what are you doing outside in the snow?" She asks once she gets out the car and hands me the keys.

"I'm just thinkin hot stuff"  
Pet names an flirting is just something we picked up on. After I heard Morgan call her baby girl I started mocking him and her and it stuck.

"Why don't we go inside? It's cold and I wanna meet your babies"

We head inside and both men jump up to get us. I'm tackled in bear hugs from each of my children.

"Mommy" they scream in sync.

"Kiddos! How was uncle ash and uncle/dad Luke?"

"They were interesting mom. Can we eat or?" Scarlet answers.

"You mean to tell me they didn't feed you?"

"Mom no. They fed us. I'm a preteen I'm always hungry"

"Okay. Go see what you can find. Michael assist them?"

He goes because he knows its a demand rather a question. The kids follow except for Oliver who stays with me. I pick him up and sit him beside me on the couch.

He simply plays with my hair which has pink at the ends because Scarlet wanted me to dye my hair with her. She has a green streak in hers.

"Garcia, I need you to arrange a meeting before the briefing tomorrow. I need to tell the team something important."

"Um sure. Try for 7?" She answers my request.

"Yes that perfect"   
The kids all walk back into the living room.

"Mom who are they?" Sydney asks quite rudely .

"They are my friends from work. Garcia and Morgan" I answer gesturing to them as I name them.

"You can call me Derek" Morgan tells them.

"You can call me Penelope" Garcia tells them.

"Are you dating?" Scarlet asks.

"Yeah, we are" Penelope answers.

"Totally got that vibe. I totally ship you" Sydney tells her.

"Ship us?" Penelope is confused.

"Like we want you together" I explain.

"Ohhh. I er understand"

"Like some people want certain people want certain people. I really want Ash and Luke to stay together. Their married but still."

"Ah I understand." Penelope answers.

"Hey, Baby girl it's getting later. We should head home."

Garcia agrees and bids us all goodbye. 

The weekend passes by unevenfully. Michael and I don't bother bringing it up to the kids. I don't think it's that big of a deal to tell them until I get bigger, or at least tell the team first. 

** Sierra's POV**

I get up to go to work, I wake Michael up so he can take the children to school. He stays home to watch the twins and Gemma. He doesn't look thrilled and isn't. He grumbles and all but refuses to get up. 

"Siiiiiiii, please leave me aloneeee"

"Michael Clifford! Get your ass up. We only do this every week. I don't want to be up anymore than you do. If my children are late I will skin your ass. "

"Fine!" He gets up walks over to the dresser grabs some clothes and goes to get a shower. I finish straightening my hair. Then I walk down the hall to Gemma's room since her's is first. 

I wake her up and head down to Sydney's. I wake her then go and wake Scarlet up. I then head back to mine and Michael's room. 

"MOM!!!!!" Scarlet screams.

I quickly run down the hall. I open the door to reveal a crying and confused Scarlet. 

"What's going on Scar?" I ask. 

She just points to her bed. I notice a blood stain. 

"Oh Honey.. That's nothing. It's just your period. You're growing up. I'll go get the stuff I've brought you and I'll be right back. Okay? (She nods) Go head into the shower, and I'll sit it outside the door and I'll leave a note on how you use it." She nods and goes to her bathroom. 

Her room has a bulit in bathroom like Michaels and mine does.

I walk down the hall to my room, and into the bathroom. Michael's still in the shower singing. 

"Michael, I'm letting Scar stay home" I tell him.

"What? Why?"

"Don't tell her or bring it up, but she got her first period." 

He sighs. "Okay" 

I grab the stuff and walk back down the hall and leave it outside the door. 

"Scar?" I call through the door.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You can stay home."

"Thank you. "

"I'm heading to work okay? Dad's home."

"Alright. Love you" I hear her call through the shower.

"Love you too." 

I tell the other's and Michael, grab my gun from the hook where the kids can't reach it. Then I set off to the BAU.

I walk through the doors and to my desk. I sit my bag down and JJ attacks me in a hug. 

"Did you tell him?" She whispers.

"Yeah"

"What'd he say?"

"He took it well. He said he wanted another" I whisper to her.

"That's great!" She squeals forgetting to whisper. 

Morgan, Reid and Prentiss all look up.

We quickly seperate and I sit at my desk and fill out from paperwork from last night.

"Meeting in the round table room guys, Manson has something she wants to say" Penelope says as she walks by us all.

Everyone looks towards me and I feel my cheeks flush.

We all gather in the round table room. 

"What'd you have to tell us?" Morgan's impatient. 

"What I wanted to tell you is I'm pregnant" 

"Congradulations" Penelope squeals and attacks me in a bear hug, 

I recieve a congradulations and hug from all. Even Hotch. 

 

 

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sierra's POV**

Everyone reacts better than I though they would. I'm aloud in the field to interview the victims/ victims families towards the later months of my pregancy. That's understandable. Michael'd like that better anyway.

It's his baby, he'll have a say, wether I'd asked for it or not. I'm working until I go into labor. I already made that clear. I'll probably end up in the room with Garcia. She'd probably like that anyway.

Since we don't have a new case to work on, we're all filling out reports from the last case and talking to each other from across the room.

"Clifford! Stop sending your husband naughty texts"

I look up from texting Michael to see Morgan smirking at the blush that dusts my cheekbones.

" 'M not sending him naughty texts. I was asking him how Scarlet was doing?"

"What's wrong with Scarlet?" Morgan asks concerned.

"First time lady probs" The guys all cringe.

"Oh gross" Morgan exclaims making a face.

My phone pings and I look down at it. Quickly reading it, I blush and shove it under my thigh. Grabing the folder I quickly read over it and sign my name on it.

"What was that Clifford?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You didn't just get a text, read it, blush and then hide your phone under your thigh"

"Nope"

"C'mon lemme see it"

I walk over to his desk, sitting on the edge of it I hand his the phone. He scrolls through the messages.

"What the hell was that? You talk to each other like that!"

"Morgan! Shut the hell up! It's perfectly normal for married couples to talk to each other like that!"

"Sierra, that's down right filthy"

I take the phone back, and slide it under my thigh. I blush furiously as the other team members look at us curiously.

Garcia walks over, "What's going on over here?" She asks looking between me and Morgan.

"Nothing, He's just prying into mine and Michael's texts" I say.

"At work!? Sierra!" She says using a scandalous tone.

"Penelope" I plead.

Prentiss and Reid are still looking at us curiously.

"So there's no case today?" Penelope asks.

"Nope. What are we suppose to do?" I ask.

"You can continue texting Michael and filling out paperwork from the last case" She answers.

"But paperwork is soooooo boring"

She sends me a look.

I head over to my desk and kicking off my heels i sit cross legged on my desk. Picking up a folder I fill out the report.

My phone pings and I read it.

"Sierra, I'm hornyyyyy"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"It's your fault. Didn't you see your ass in those pants today?"

"Slacks Michael, Their called slacks."

"Wear them for me in the bedroom? I'll even let you use your handcuffs on me."

I send back the winky face emoji, and put my phone down. It buzzes three times.

"Is that a yes?"

"Sierra?!"

"I'm taking your silence as a yes."

I sit the phone back down and try to focus on work.

"Clifford can I - What the hell are you doing?" Hotch's voice pulls me from the folder. I shift to where I'm siting back on my heels.

"Sitting" I answer.

"On your desk? You're how old?"

"Sir, I'm 27"

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Ooooooooooh" Morgan snickers.

"Shut it!" I hiss towards him as I step off the desk. I shove my phone in my blazer pocket, picking my heels up from the floor, I just carry them down the hall to Hotch's office.

I follow him in and he closes the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a maternity leave?" He questions me,

"Yeah of course. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work. I'll help the team from the office with Garcia"

"I mean are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Have you talked to Michael about it?"

"Of course. He doesn't care."

"Alright. You're dismissed."

I leave the office and head back to my desk. I sit in the chair this time, looking down at the folder which I still haven't finished filling out yet, I can't think.

Things are too complicated to think normally.

"Are you okay Sierra?" JJ asks me. When did she get in?

"Yeah, 'M fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I seen the scars, you're acting strange. You didn't did you?"

"No of course not"

"Why are you being weird?"

"Hotch acts like he wants me to take a maternity leave"

"You're not taking one?" Prentiss acts.

"Nope."

"Oh"

My phone rings, I jump but I dont go to answer it quickly.

I slowly slide it out of my blazer pocket to read the caller ID.

Incoming call from Scarlet

"Hello?"

"Mom, I kind of still don't know how to use this stuff"

Her tone is quiet, my guess is that she's trying to be inconspicuous, so that Michael doesn't hear her.

"Okay, What's the problem?"

"I can't figure out how to use the uhhhhhh,,,,,,, tampons."

"Then use the other?" I reply but it's more of a question.

"You only gave me one." She sighs deeply.

"Okay, Ignore anything Michael says about you going into our room and go into it."

I hear her door open and close. Then I hear Michael "What are you doing go into Mine and your mom's room"

Then I hear another door open and shut.

"Okay I'm here"

"Okay look under the sink. Pink box."

"Purple?"

"Pink or the purple. Your choice. Whichever looks more comfortable to you. Trust me none of them are"

"Okay, I took the half of both. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Are you good now? I think we have a meeting I need to go to." I say as Garcia gestures for me to go to the round table room.

"Yeah. Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, tell the boys I love them?"

"Yeah I will. " She hangs up."

"Ok Pen I'm coming," I say as I slip my heels on and all but run down the hall to the round table room.

I enter the room and everyone turns to look at me.

" How nice of you to finally join us Clifford" Hotch comments.

"Sorry, daughter emergency. "

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine Hotch"

"Okay. JJ proceed"

"Okay so last night there was another murder. Victim Myranda Johnson, throat sliced in her sleep bullet wounds present. Second victim Vic Edger, throat sliced, bullet wounds. The third is Joyce Manson. Throat sliced and bullet wounds present." She says as hands out the case folders.

"So the MO is cutting the throats and shooting them? So overkill?" I ask.

"Yes, but Myranda Johnson had a entire family is here house and the husband was watching tv downstairs, come up to bed and saw his dead wife"

"So the killers serial and quiet?"

"Quiet sounds like a bit of an understatement"

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning"

I nod and Hotch dismisses us. I grab the folder to take with me, stopping by my desk I grab my bag and car keys.

Once I get home, I park the Challenger. I've had her for years, I wouldn't trade her for anything.

Walking through the front door I hear Michael and is that Ashton? Laughing in the living room.

I walk to the living room and stand in the doorway.

"You didn't tell me they were coming over" I say pointedly. Referring to all members of the former boyband 5SOS

"You're home early" Is the reply I receive.

"It's 7 my usual time unless they hold me. I leave to tomorrow morning. Why are they over?"

"Luke and Ash had a disagreement over the width of Ashton's hips being at least as wide as yours. So they came over. And have been waiting for you to get home" he tells me.

"Where's Scarlet?"

"Her room with an entire gallon of I've cream. " he sighs.

I nod and turn to head up stairs.

"FBI?" Calum asks, seeing my FBI coat.

"FBI" Michael confirms.

"Damn."

I knock on Scarlets door.

"What?"

I open the door to reveal her laying on her bed.

"How you feelin'?"

"Absolutely horrible. My uterus wants to fall out"

"I know. Did you take anything?"

"Mom, how have you had a period for so long"

"Simple. I just stay pregnant"

Her face lights up.

"Don't even think about it"

"Fine" she grumbles.

"Who's downstairs? Their loud"

"Michael has the guys over"

"Are you leaving town again?" She asks. She's been watching me do this for a while now. She hates when I leave. She doesn't know if she'll see me again.

"Yeah. I'm going three states over. I'll be home in like a week."

"Ugh. That means I'm stuck with these people"

"I know. Unless you want to stay with your uncles Harry and Louis?"

"could I?"

"call them and see. I'll be downstairs"

I get up and walk back downstairs.

I sit beside Michael on the couch.

"Can't we compare your hips to his?" Luke asks.

"What difference does it make if they're the same?"

" a lot."

"Fine" Ashton and I say in unison.

We both get up, me taking my heels off so our hips are at the same level. We're leaning into each other. I don't have time to worry about him feeling my baby bump until I see the recognition in his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Luke exclaims.

"What?"

"She has like three inches on you Ash."

"I told you they weren't the same"

"Did you forget I'm half Latina?"

"Oh yeah." Luke sighs.

"Actually Michael and I have something to tell you guys."

"What would that be?" Calum asks.

"I'm pregnant "

**Calum's POV**

I feel like my whole world's come crashing down again. Just like when Michael proposed to her in front of us all. It's not fair, Michael knew I liked her before they started dating. Back stabbing much? I just wish they'd stop with the lovey dovey shit. It's been 8 years. Are they just that in love? 

I'm happy for Michael. I mean he's my best mate. I should be happy for him. It's just.... It's just that's with Sierra. I shouldn't be so hung up on her. Especially after so long. 

I should just be happy for them. If they want 7 kids then they can have 7 kids. It's their business. I just thin maybe they were rushing the whole getting married thing. He married her before she was even out of college. I'm glad she went to college. 

That was something she would have wanted to do forever if she hadn't of went. She's doing something she wants to. She doesn't get much time with our children because of her job but she's providing a house and food for them. She's there for them and never misses a call from them unless she has too. 

I think that her being in the FBI could provide safety for her family. Especailly with both her and Michael being singers and famous at one point. 

**Michael's POV**

She just tells the guys like it's nothing. I guess with this being child 6, she's used to telling people she's pregnant. I hope this isn't twins or more. We don't need twins. 

If she wants twins than she wants twins. I understand. I wanted another. This is one of them things where she has more experience than I do. She has had 5, four with me and one with Luke. 

I treat Scarlet likes she's mine, because she lives with me. I think she accepts me as her new dad. 

She knows Luke's her real dad. She gets to see him. I'm not keeping her from him. I would never do that. Like ever. Like if I had of had children with other women or whatever I don't think Sierra would have kept them from their actual mom. It'd be unethical. On her behalf. 

Much to Sierra's chagrin the boys whoop and pat me on the back making her flush with embrassesment. 

"Seriously?" She complains. 

They all nod in agreement. 

Overrall they're happy for us.


End file.
